


Claiming my Right

by GraceEliz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: I heard a man talking about Gotham. I heard that my father is a bad man, a cruel man, only out for what money he could take with no regards for the consequences. I heard that Gotham is a cesspool only good for hellfire and damnation with all its people to burn with it. I heard the name of Wayne dragged through the mud.





	Claiming my Right

**Author's Note:**

> Bri's fault. More to follow.

When I was in work two days ago, in the Blüdhaven Police Department main yard, I heard a man talking about Gotham. I heard that my father is a bad man, a cruel man, only out for what money he could take with no regards for the consequences. I heard that Gotham is a cesspool only good for hellfire and damnation with all its people to burn with it. I heard the name of Wayne dragged through the mud. 

I heard this same man call my little brother a publicity stunt.

He ended up in the hospital. Nobody has the right to talk like that about anyone, much less in my hearing.   
Gotham City is my home. It has been my home since my parents were murdered and Bruce Wayne, the then Crown Prince of Gotham, took me into his house and his heart as his ward. I don’t see the city as a cesspit but as a city where we come to prove ourselves – Bruce said that. There is another thing I’d like to make unfailingly clear: neither of us have ever regretted our coming together. I cannot imagine a life my parents are in; God knows I wish they hadn’t died, but God also knows I love Bruce as much as any son can love his father.

I suppose that’s what this little exposé is about, at its heart: family. Bruce, if you read this (and I know you will) then know this, that I love you with all my heart and I don’t care who knows, that I am done hiding my name.

My name is Richard John Grayson Wayne, Dick Grayson Wayne.

I came to Gotham a happy child, 8 years old, the Boy Wonder of the Flying Graysons in Haly’s circus. I left Gotham the son of a Prince, more money to my name than I will ever spend on myself, nothing but the urge to prove myself an individual. Bruce’s wings cast a large shadow as they protect. It has been six years (has it been so many, so few?) since my foolhardy decision. Why am I writing this now?

The truth of the matter is that I miss my family. I miss Bruce, and Alfred, and I miss Jason. I don’t know where I want this article to lead. It just needs to make my stance clear. If I could trade myself for Jay I would. Bruce would of course say the same but a world without Bruce? That would be wrong, a reality bent and distorted.

Being present to see Bruce crowned King of Gotham is one of the best memories I have. The very best? The very best memory is playing with Jason in the rose garden, his crown catching the moonlight, my own much smaller coronet slipping over my eyes. Hopefully I will always remember the smell of the Pennyworth Blues Bruce is so proud of, the feel of soft grass sinking under my shoes, the glint of silver in Jay’s suit (suits are one area he was willing to splash out) and out crowns, a matched set, Bruce’s then Jay’s then mine. I was overjoyed. Crown Prince was a weight I didn’t want – don’t want. The happiest night of my life.  
Evidently I should have planned this better, because I don’t know where I can go now.

Bruce. Let’s talk about him for a little.

Bruce embodies what Gotham should be. Selfless. Ruthless. Strong. Kind. Loving. Merciful. When I was a kid, I said he should run a mob, but now I guess he never needed one. He has Gotham at his back. I consider Gotham to be my city too, my people to protect. I’m coming home, now, because at his center Bruce is my father and I love him, and I will not let him suffer alone. The people of Gotham have shown their support, in this city and all the cities in which they live all over America. Bruce is what Gotham should be. It’s our sacred duty, as his people, to help Gotham get there.

That’s a note I like. Our sacred duty to help Gotham. I am Richard John Grayson Wayne, First Prince of Gotham, and I am coming home.


End file.
